Music of the Cards
by MysticShadowNinja
Summary: Yugi's grandfather is housing a new student and Yugi is not happy about finding out today... For future reference, there will be some pairings, but I'm not going to say who.
1. Chapter 1

Toria: Hi! I'm new here and this is my first fan fic. I hope you all will review and tell me if I should continue. I accept criticism so please give it to me! If this goes well I will continue this story, if not I will trash it and start over. I am using the English names, so that is not going to change, no matter what. Here it goes:

Lauren: HOLD ON! *marches over* What about me?!

Toria: *Sighs* This is Lauren. She is my friend and co-editor. Don't listen to anything she says.

Lauren: Thank you! Hey wait a min-!

Toria: Here we go!

* * *

"Good morning!" Téa says with a smile spread from ear to ear and over exaggeration in her voice.

"Téa, do you always have to yell good morning, instead of just saying it like a normal person?" Joey replies, obviously annoyed by the girl's usual entrance into the classroom.

"Well it's not my fault you gamers never get enough sleep at night to be enthusiastic in the morning! I have to do the job for you!" she replies with pride.

"You call that enthusiasm?" the voice of Tristan chimes in as he leans in the doorway smirking. "I though you were auditioning for the part of 'the loser' in the school play!"

Téa's face burns red with rage and embarrassment as she storms off to her seat in the front of the class.

"Well," Tristan says, walking over to Joey and sitting in the desk behind him. "that was a short chat."

They both laugh.

"Making fun of Téa again, I assume?" a white haired boy with a heavy British accent asks as he strolls toward the giggling boys.

"You bet!" Joey exclaims, wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Yug here yet?"

"Not that I have seen." the boy answers.

"Yo, Bakura!" Tristan calls from behind Joey, "You hear anything about this new kid coming to town?"

"New kid?" Bakura replies, puzzled. "No, I haven't. What's the word?"

"Well apparently-"

"Am I late?! I'm not late am I?!" a short boy with spiky hair yells as he races into the room frantically.  
"Hey, Yug! Good to see you could make it here alive!"

"Not funny, Joey!" Yugi snaps back, panting heavily.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, you lightened something, but It wasn't the mood!"

"Whoa, Yug, relax." Tristan interrupts. "What's up with you anyway? You're more wound up than your grandpa!"

"I am wound up because of my grandpa!"

"Well what happened?" Bakura asks, worried about his friend.

Yugi sighs, trying to calm himself. "Grandpa is housing a new student and he didn't tell me until this morning! Now I have to meet the guy here, show him around and then walk home with him! It's so not cool!"

"Pfft! What a bunch crap!" Tristan proclaims angrily.

" Yea!" Joey adds. "That ain't cool at all! I feel sorry for ya buddy!" he pats Yugi's shoulder.

"Hmph!" Bakura grunts loudly. "Your grandfather is such a-"

"Watch what you say, Bakura!" an angry voice shouts from behind him.

Bakura jumps, spinning around to see a tell American man with long silver hair scowling at him.

"Sorry Mr. Crawford." Bakura stutters nervously.

"Hmph!" Mr. Crawford mockingly replies, smirking and strolling to the front of the class. "Class! Please pay attention! I have a very special announcement!" he exclaims with the over enthusiasm that Téa had.

The four boys rolled their eyes in unison. Yugi looked over to see Téa with her face cradled in her hand, leaning with her elbow on the desk, and staring at Mr. Crawford as if he was the love of her life.

"Pfft! Typical. Téa has a crush on every person she thinks is attractive!" he mutters.

Mr. Crawford continues, "We have a new student joining our class today, and I want you to welcome him with open arms!" he spins around with his arms spread widely.

""He looks like a broken ballerina!" Yugi whispers to his friends.

They all try desperately to smother their hysterical giggles.

"Puh-LEEZ!" a voice moaned from the back of the room. "We don't need another new student to worry about! We have had enough already!" he says, his blue eyes glaring at Bakura, who had come in a few months earlier.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like another month of detention?" Mr. Crawford asks murderously.

"Why would it matter? Just being in your class everyday is detention!"

The boy sitting next to him burst out laughing. He was an Egyptian boy with long gray hair and piercing bluebell eyes. He always carried a strange rod that always scared people, because no one knew what it did. No one wanted to find out either.

Mr. Crawford burned with anger. He opened the door and two security guards stood ready. "I figured you two would have something to say, so I took precautions." he smirked and the guards immediately dragged the boys out of the room, despite their violent protests.

After the two had disappeared, a tall male, about 17, slowly walked into the classroom. He kept his hand in his pockets, but his crimson eyes pierced through the souls of every student in the classroom. Téa gasped in awe and stared at him the entire time, despite his questioning looks at her.

"This is Atem," Mr. Crawford beamed. "He is very new here so treat him with respect and kindness!"

The class stares at the stranger. Some debated how to get rid of him while other concocted plans to be with him. Yugi and his friends did nothing.

"That's the kid? He looks like a magazine model!" Joey finally exclaimed to his friends.

Tristan and Joey stared at him with the same questioning look. Atem overheard Joey and turned to see who it was. Joey yelped and hid his face behind a textbook. Yugi rolled his eyes

"This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

Toria: So, what do you think? Please review and give me pointers.

Lauren: US! Give US pointers!

Toria: No, just me. I am the writer, you are the editor. You read and make changes as needed. Nothing else.

Lauren: WHAT?! Why you little-"

Toria: Just review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Toria: Hiya!

Lauren: Shut up! No one wants to hear you anymore!

Toria: Um, Lauren, I've only written one chapter where they had to listen to me.

Lauren: Yea, and? No one wants to hear you!

Toria: Ignore her, she's just pissed because I won't let her in on my plan for this story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lauren: You own something else, though.

Toria: *Glares* Yea, your job.

* * *

Yugi sighed as Mr. Crawford introduced the new student to the class. "As I said, this is Atem. He will be joining our class and staying with Yugi Moto for his stay here."

The whole class turned their heads to look at Yugi. He blushed and hid his deeply blushing face into the book he had on his desk. He could already hear the rude snickers of his classmates starting rumors about him.

"Ay, knock it off!" Joey screamed to the back of the class. "If you all wanna start rumors already, then you all are the lamest bunch of ninnies I have ever seen. You need to get a life and quit making up stuff you don't know nothing about!"

The class fell silent under Joey's menacing glare. He nodded with pride and sat back down in his seat, only to find Mr. Crawford glaring at him.

"Joey, if you would like to come to the front of the class and tell us about these rumors then I'm sure we would all be interested in knowing. But if you would have been paying attention I asked the class to say their name and one thing about themselves. I also asked them to speak amongst themselves to decide on ways to make Atem feel more welcome in the school."

Joey blushed so deeply, he could have been mistaken for a walking tomato. The entire class burst out laughing at his mistake, even Mr. Crawford snuck in a giggle. Joey clenched his fists tightly and prepared himself to yell again, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yugi had stood next to him and was trying to calm his friend down. Joey sighed and sat back in his seat. Atem stared at Joey with question.

_Why would he assume people would be starting rumors? Has Yugi Moto been a subject of public humiliation? _His question has soon answered when Mr. Crawford asked Yugi to come to the front of the class so he could be formally introduced.

Yugi walked slowly to the front of the class, but didn't notice his shoe was untied. He stepped on his lace and fell to the floor with a loud yelp and crash into the teachers desk. The entire class, except his friends, broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Look at the little shrimp!" One classmate cooed.

"Yea! He sure knows how to make a first impression!" another said.

"Maybe he should go to that circus school down the street! He would make a great clown! Oh wait, he already is one!"

The insults continued and Yugi cowered under the thunder of his classmates abuse. Even Mr. Crawford struggled to smother a laugh.

_Why would they do this?_ Atem thought, flabbergasted at the way these students were acting. _I have never seen anything more disgusting in my life! _

Atem became frustrated with all this and walked over to Yugi, offering his hand. The class gasped and fell silent. No one had ever offered to help him up. Most of the time his friends yelled at the class, only fueling their laughter, and gently forced him to his feet. This was a surprise to everyone, even Yugi. He just stared at the hand like it was some kind of foreign object. He finally gathered the courage to look up and see Atem's face baring down at him. He was surprised at the hint of kindness he saw in it. He gently took it and Atem pulled him up.

"How dare you insult this boy with such teasing and immorality?!" Atem boomed. The entire class coward in their seats, trying to disappear into the shadows of their own desks. Mr. Crawford stood with his mouth wide open in shock.

Mr. Crawford cleared his throat. "Well, I will be reporting this incident to the principal at once!"

The class gasped.

"Now, get out your textbooks and read pages 200-670. I want 15 pages of detailed note in your own words by tomorrow!"

The class abandoned their usual response to groan and immediately obeyed.

He continued, "Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yugi, and Atem, you all a exempt from this. You all will write me an essay on your fairytale love of your life and turn it into me tomorrow. Include their name, description of their features, first date, first kiss, and future plans!"

He beamed with excitement, staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped together as if he were a damsel in distress. The boys gave each other a questioning look, even Atem. Mr. Crawford say this."

"GET STARTED!"

Yugi scrambled to his seat and started writing. Atem stood there for a moment. "Where should I sit?" he asked, turning to Mr. Crawford.

"There's an open desk right next to Yugi! You can sit there!" Mr. Crawford sang with a goofy smile. Atem cringed at the sight and walked to the desk as quickly as he could to get away from it. He sat there, staring at Yugi's rapidly moving hand.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pencil?" he finally asked Yugi kindly.

Without lifting his head, Yugi gave both items to Atem and continued writing. Atem tapped the pencil lightly on his chin and started to write. After a couple minutes he looked up and something caught his eye. He saw Mr. Crawford, feet relaxed on the desk, leaning back in the chair and making heart shapes with his fingers. Mr. Crawford spotted Atems stare and smirked. He pointed at Atem, then Yugi, and slowly made the heart shape to them. Atem cringed and shook, slamming his eyes back to his paper.

_I can see why everyone hates this guy. He's a creep!_

Téa stared intently at Atem. _One way or another, if I have to kill the lot of them, you will be mine, Atem. You will be mine. . ._

* * *

Lauren: Um, is Téa phychotic?

Toria: Are you psychotic?

Lauren: No. . .why?

Toria: *Smirks*

Lauren: Oh crap! Please comment, review, and whatever else!

Toria: *In creepy, singing voice* Lauren. . .

Lauren: NOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Toria: Hey, hey! Sorry It's been SOO long since I have updated this story. School has me swamped with so much to do. Anyway, Lauren isn't her today. *snickers*

Marik: But I am!

Toria: How the heck did you get in here?!

Marik: I have my ways! *smirks*

Toria: *sighs and shakes head* Fine, whatever. But since you're here and Lauren isn't, YOU get to do the disclaimer!

Marik: You can't make me! *sticks tongue out*

Toria: I can if I have this! *Pulls out Marik's deck and waves it tauntingly*

Marik: What that?! Where did you?! Ok fine, FINE! Toria does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now give me my deck back!

Toria: NO! *Runs away*

* * *

*Bell rings*

"Alright class! Make sure you have that reading done for tomorrow!" Mr. Crawford sings as he watches the class rush out the door. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi stood slowly and watched the rest leave.

"You might as well get used to it Yug, he's here to stay." Joey whispers as he looks Atem over, who was talking with Mr. Crawford quietly.

"I'm not mad about him staying here, Joey." Yugi replies.

Tristan slams his fists on the desks in front of Yugi, asking angrily, "Then what was all the commotion about when you walked in?!"

"I was mad at _Grandpa_ for not telling me about him sooner! Not about him staying with us! I don't like being left in the dark about things, you all know that! If Grandpa had told me about him earlier I wouldn't be so upset!"

Atem looked back at the four, who were talking louder than they thought. Though, Mr. Crawford took no notice and continued the discussion without a glance.

The boys fell silent under Atem's gaze and pretended they were arguing over a pet Yugi didn't have.

"Well if your grandpa hadn't told you, you would have never gotten that dog!" Joey replies, quietly, just in case Atem was still listening.

"Yea! I love that little fluffy thang!" Tristan sings.

"Um, guys, you can stop. He's not listening anymore." Yugi whispers, a little embarrassed at his friends.

They look up and nod as they see Atem fully engaged in the conversation.

Joey turns to Bakura. "Great job helping us, Bakura!" he sneers.

"Yea!" Tristan chimes in. "What's up with that? You didn't say a word! You always got something to say!"

"Sorry, I got. . . um. . . distracted." He stammers.

"Oh, ok." Joey says, looking at Bakura with concern. "You feeling alright, bro? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine!" Bakura snaps, a little louder than he meant too.

Mr. Crawford now notices and looks at the boys. "Mr. Bakura," he says calmly. "There is no need to yell. This is an indoor environment, not a playground."

Bakura burns with anger. "Well! If you want to play that game. . . " His eyes burn with darkness.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bakura, calm down bro! It was just a suggestion!" Joey says, patting his friend's shoulder to calm him.

Bakura grabs Joey's hand and spins around. "Don't touch me you mortal fool!"

The whole room grows silent and Joey screams in pain. "Aye! You're hurting me! Lemme go, bro!"

"I am not your bro! Call me that again and I'll break you f*cking wrist!"

"Oh my gosh, Baukra, let 'em go!" Tristan says grabbing Bakura's shoulder.

"I told him not to touch me and that means you too!" he yells, and elbows Tristan with his spare arm.

"Ow! What the f*ck, bro?!" Tristan says as he holds his stomach.

"I told you fools not to touch me and I meant it!" H pushes Joey into the desk behind him and storms out of the room.

"What was that?!" Joey asks as he struggles to get out of the desk.

"I don't know! What did we do?" Tristan replies, rubbing his now bruised and aching stomach.

"What do you think Yug? . . . YUG?!" Joey looks around frantically. "WHERE'S YUGI?!" he screams.

The others look around as well.

"He's gone!" Tristan yells.

"But how? And where?" Joey says.

"And why?" Atem adds.

The others turn and look at him. Mr. Crawford stands by his desk. He nods.

"Go find him." He says as he sits in his chair and reclines back.

"Let's go." Joey proclaims, finally lifting himself from the chair. "We need to find him quick! I got a BAD feeling about this!"

* * *

Marik: BAH BAH BAAAAAAHHH!

Toria: Marik, shut up!

Marik: Why are these chapters so short?

Toria: The same reason why your temper is.

Marik: I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER! *Punches wall and breaks it* O.o Oops!

Toria: SURE ya don't! Anyway, sorry about these being so short. I promise they will get longer. And to be cliche because I can:_To Be Continu_ed. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Toria: Hey, hey hey! It's-

Lauren: FAT ALBERT!

Toria: Um, I was gonna say 'It's time to duel!', Lauren.

Lauren: WELL THEN! If you wanna be that way, fine! *Storms off*

Toria: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway, I guess you're stuck with me again. So here we go! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, let's get started!

Marik: WAIT! Where's my deck?!

Toria: *Runs* Up your a$$!

Marik: Son of Anubis, GET BACK HERE!

* * *

"Where *huff huff* is he?! *huff*"

"Don't know, Joey, but don't worry, we'll find him! On my Momma we'll-"

"TRISTAN! This is not time to go ghetto! Yug is in trouble and we need to find him!"

"If you're in such a hurry, then why is no one running?" Atem states, walking behind up to them.

The two look down and realize they had stopped running. "F*ck off, new comer!" They say in unison.

"Hey, I'm trying to help! I can always go back to talking to Mr. Crawford and not tell you what I know."

"Yea, whatever!" Joey says. "Come on, Tristan let's book it!"

"Hold on, Joey." He grabs Joey's arm, turning towards Atem in disbelief and question. "What do you know about what happened to Yugi?"

"I know that your 'friend' Bakura grabbed him and raced out the door while you were distracted."

Tristan and Joey slowly look at each other than at Atem. "Bakura?" they ask in unison.

"Yes, Bakura. While you two were arguing about why he was pissed off, he grabbed Yugi and ran before the kid could scream for help."

"Damn it! That British couldn't hit the side of a barn with a rock. How the heck did he grab Yug without us seeing?" Joey pounds his foot on the ground.

"I believe the correct term is 'English' or Englishman'." Atem chimes in.

"I don't give a rats hiney the correct term is 'Englishman' or 'That two timing b*tch'! I just want Yugi back!" Joey snaps.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, WHEELER!" Mr. Crawford shouts from the end of the hall.

"How the heck did he hear me? Was I shouting?"

The two nod.

"Damn." he whispers and then shouts, "Let's go! We need to find him!"

They all nod and race down the hall.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in a secret location. . .*

Yugi groans and rubs his aching head. _What happened? Where's Joey?. . . And Tristan?. . . And. . .__ Atem? _

He sighs. He stands to his feet. . .well, tries to, but is pulled back and falls on his butt. "OW!"

He looks around and realizes he is bound by bungee cords. "What the heck?" he says with no enthusiastically. _Who uses bungee cords? I mean, seriously? __  
_

"Oh well." He says, looking around. "I guess I'll have to see what this is all about."

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi! Where are you, Yugi?!"

"Joey, give it a rest. We've been searching for hours. There is no way yelling his name is going to find him faster."

"Actually, we've been searching for an hour. Mr. Crawford excused us for the day, remember?"

"Atem, no one cares!"

"Obviously not, Tristan! You haven't cared since I walked into the room until your precious friend disappeared. Now you've been using me because I gave you that info on him! I don't appreciate being tossed around and used like a rag doll between four year old girls!"

The three had been arguing ever since they left the building. The mix of emotions and the heat from the sun was getting to their heads, _and_ their tempers.

"Well, this would have never happened if you hadn't been so quiet and told us Yugi was taken!" Joey shouts.

"Well, I'm _so sorry _that you two are so blind that you didn't even notice! I thought you were playing it cool until I was done talking to Mr. Crawford!"

"OH! SO now it's _our fault _Yugi was taken!"

"I never said that! But since you're so willing to admit it-"

"I never admitted shit!"

"ENOUGH! Look at us! We're arguing over something _SO _much less important than our true mission! We need to find Yugi!"

The two look at each other as Joey sighs. "Tristan's got a point. There's no use in arguing in something less important than finding Yugi."

"Good! Now that we're done arguing for a stupid reason, let's get going! I have weird feeling that Bakura didn't just grab him for a game of tag, especially after the way he acted earlier." He rubs his bruised stomach.

"Yea! That was really weird! That wasn't like Bakura at all!"

"Shouldn't we be trying to find him and worry about how he acted later?" Atem adds in, oddly worried about his new house mate.

"Oh right! Let's go!"

They run off, this time, not planning to stop until they've found their friend.

* * *

Yugi sighs.

He had been sitting there, tied up, for over two hours. His wrists hurt. He was shivering from the cold. His nose was runny. He was thirst and famished. But most of all, he wanted to go home. He had lost interest in why he was there and why Bakura had grabbed him while running towards the front door, even though he passed out afterward. He just wanted to go home, play video games with his friends, and eat. He began to imagine what he would be doing at home if he wasn't there, although, he didn't really know the time.

A sudden crash brought him back to reality and his head whipped around. A tall, lean figure stood at the door of his cell. He squinted, trying to make out who, or what, it was through the smoke that had appeared.

"Yugi!" a voice sang as the figure broke the lock and kicked the door open to make things more dramatic. Yugi's eye's widened as he realized who it was, even though he still couldn't see them. He closed his eyes tightly, thinking:

_No, please! Please don't let it be who I think it is! Please, anyone but-_

"It's me, Téa!"

_Dang it!_

"Aren't you happy to see me? I came all this way to rescue you! I saw Bakura running with you in his arms so I geared up and followed him!"

_Wow! For an idiot, she's really quite smart. I wonder how she didn't get caught. . ._

"Excellent." a voice hisses from the darkness.

Téa spins around. "Who's there?!"

_Nevermind. She's still an idiot. You never shout 'who's there' if you're trying to sneak someone out! Of course. . . this **is** Téa. . ._

"Come now, Téa. Don't tell me you don't remember?"

She bows low to the ground smirking at Yugi.

"Wha-?!"

"Yugi!" the figure says evilly. "So nice to see you again, old friend!" Bakura steps out of the darkness.

"W-what's going on, Bakura?!"

"Simple. You have what Téa wants, and I want what you have."

". . . .That's not that simple."

"Ah! But it is! You see Yugi, Téa came to me, desperately. She wanted something she couldn't have. SO U made her an offer. She brings me you, and I give her what she wants. That simple."

"Wait. . .you mean. . .?"

Téa tears off her suit, revealing the disguise she made of Bakura. "Surprise! You've been tricked, Yugi Motto!"

"Dang it, Téa!" He sits there and turns to Bakura. "So what do you want from me?"

"That will all be revealed in time, my friend! But for now, you'll remain here." He smirks, then turns away. "Come, Téa! We have much to do!"

Téa stands and follows as they disappear into the darkness.

"You're not my friend." Yugi mumbles. "Not anymore."

* * *

Marik: Really? You're not even putting me in this chapter?! I though I was-

Toria: MARIK! Shut up! You'll ruin it!

Marik: I'll do what I-

*Toria covers his mouth with duct tape*

Toria: I told you to shut up and I meant it! Now you're not getting your deck back!

Marik: Mmm! Hmm mmm mmm hmmmm!

Toria: CAN'T HEAR YOU! Anyway, hope you liked it! And once again, sorry it took so long to write. Schools almost out, so hopefully I can upload faster! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Toria: Hey y'all! How do you like the story so far? If you all have any tips for me, please let me know! I will take all the help I can get.

Marik: Hmm! Mm mmmm mmm mhmmm MMMMMMM!

Toria: Marik, I have no clue what you are saying! *Smirks* Anyway, seriously, let me know how I can make it better! And, by the way, Lauren will be out for a while. We had a fight and she left. . . so yea. Kind of sad about it, but the story must go on! SO here it is! Atem, Take it away!

Atem: *Sits there and sighs* Toria does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Toria: Thanks Mr. Enthusiastic!

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Atem had been searching for hours. Their feet hurt, they were hungry, their nerves were fried, but most of all, they wanted Yugi back. They knew it was getting late and that his Grandpa would be worried about him. They searched every street, every building and even the alleys, where Joey received many bruises protecting Atem from a group of gang members.

"He's not anywhere! We'll never find him!" Joey sits down, panting in complete exhaustion, rubbing his bruised and bandaged arms.

"He's _somewhere_, Joey. We just gotta find him! Think of how much his grandpa will kill us if we don't find him tonight!" Tristan says flopping down next to Joey.

"Don't worry about it, man! We can just say Yug is staying the night at our house! That still gives us another day to find him!"

"And if his grandpa calls asking to speak to him, _which he will and ALWAYS does_, then what do we do? Pretend to be Yugi? He ain't gonna fall for that, bro!"

"Oh. . . . I forgot about that." Joey says, looking down in worry.

Atem stood there, not paying attention to the boys bickering about their friend. He turned his back from them and stared out into the distance at the park where they had stopped to rest. The sun hadn't begun to set, yet, but it's rays turned the distant hills gold and red. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. After letting out his breath, his eyes flashed open.

"What if he isn't in plain sight?" he said, his back still turned.

Tristan and Joey stopped bickering and slowly turned towards Atem. They stared at him, then at each other, then back at Atem.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows as if Atem had gone insane.

Atem turns towards the two slowly, a smirk spread across his face. He kept smirking as he replies, "What if he is beneath our feet?"

The two look at each other then back at Atem.

"Who would take Yug underground?" Tristan asked, believing it was possible.

"Someone who doesn't want him found. . . " his smirk widens. "Like Bakura."

Joey and Tristan both jump to their feet. "OF COURSE!" They exclaim in unison.

"Wait. . .Bakura wouldn't do that. He doesn't have the guts! Who would?" Tristan asked then his eyes lit up in anger. "Tea! That slut!"

Joey turns away, his cheeks blushing a bright red. He pretends to be looking at the birds so no one sees his blush. "Why would she take him?" His blush grows deeper.

"Because. . . wait. . .are you blushing? Are you seriously blushing about. . . .OH MY GOSH! YOU SLEPT WITH TEA?!" Tristan exclaimed, his face filled with betrayal and hurt, but most of all, his face was filled with rage.

"W-w-what?! No! I would never do t-t-that! W-w-we had a pact! I would never break that! Unless. . . did. . .you?. . ."

Tristan turned his face away and looked down in shame. Joey clenched his fist anger, walking up to Tristan slowly.

"Did you sleep with Tea?" he asked, giving Tristan a menacing look as he stood above him.

Tristan stayed silent.

"Look at me!" Joey says, forcing Tristan's head towards him. Tristan lowered his eyes to the ground, refusing to look into Joey's fiery eyes.

"Damn it Tristan! I asked you a question! Did you sleep with that slu-"

A loud crack echoed through the park. Joey fell to the ground, his wrist being squeezed tightly by Tristan's surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes, ok?! Is that what you wanna hear?! Yes, I did sleep with the slut! But I don't even remember what happened! All I remember is being at that party a couple months ago we went to and I remember her scent. I remember her taking me upstairs and. . . .that's it. . ." He looked down in confusion.

Joey pulled his hand away angrily. "So you broke fucking promise before I even did!" he turned, but before storming off he shouts over his shoulder, "At least you got what you wanted, right? You got the sluttiest girl in school to make your night, and now you just lost a friend. Yes, it was wrong for me to do it, but at least I will admit to my mistake, unlike your secret hiding ass. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, actually. Right before the all school dance so we could prank her punk ass for tricking me into it. . . " He turned away, a slight pang of sorrow spread across his face as he said, "But now you've lost your chance! Judging by your face, you were never planning on telling me! I hope you had fun that night and that you live with that regret FOREVER!" he turns and storms off, his shadow fading into the setting sun.

Tristan mopes on the ground, pulling his knees into his chest and buries his face in his arms. He silently morns the loss of his friend. After only a couple seconds he jumps to his feet and looks intensely at Atem. "We may have lost Joey, but we still need to find Yugi!"

Atem smiled for the first time. "That's the kind of attitude we need to find him. Let's go!" He takes off running.

Tristan yells after him, "WAIT! Where are you going?! I thought you said Yugi was UNDERGROUND!"

Atem stops and turns. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Tristan shrugs and runs to catch up with him. The two take off running, even more determined to find their friend than before.

* * *

Toria: Soooo?

Atem: So, what?

Toria: Sooo, how do you think it will end?

Atem: *gives her a look as if she has gone insane* Are you kidding right now?

Toria: *Shakes her head*

Atem:. . . . . . . You're the writer. . . . .you should know. . . . .

Toria: Should I?

Atem:. . . . . . . . . .

Toria: Please review! ^.^


End file.
